


What We Deserve

by yellowbound



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: The injuries Cassian sustained on Scarif are bothering him, but he refuses to seek help until Jyn steps in.





	What We Deserve

After Cassian had come to greet her, as he always did when he got back to base, Jyn quietly slipped away from her friends. There had been plenty of them in the hanger - she had been working on a ship with Bodhi, handing him tools, as Luke worked on R2-D2 nearby. Chirrut and Baze had also been there, their voices adding to the conversation that stopped and started easily. It was the sort of scene Jyn had struggled to get used to in the Alliance. She had friends, people who wouldn’t abandon her, who cared if she came back.

Cassian hadn’t disrupted anything, he just came to check on everyone, as he usually did. His smile, though tired, was real, and Jyn enjoyed seeing it, even if she would never admit how much.

There had been something wrong, though. Jyn had felt it for the last few weeks, whenever she interacted with Cassian. He was gone so much she didn’t get to see him as much as she wanted. A side effect of this was if anything changed, she could pick it up immediately.

Her current problem was that something about him was telling her something was wrong, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. He had dark circles under his eyes, but that wasn’t unusual. He took care when he was walking, but since Scarif that wasn’t unusual, either. The lines on his face looked deeper, making him look older than he really was.

It wasn’t one thing, but a whole lot of little things, that made her follow him into his room on base.

Which was something she had never done before, and caused him to stand very still in front of her, confusion and worry on his face. “Jyn?” he asked softly.

“Are you alright?” Her question wasn’t as soft. It was more demanding, really.

He opened his mouth, as though to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. He look away from her, pain flinting across his face. He looked upset, a look Jyn wasn’t used to seeing. Cassian was a smooth liar, his spy mask always ready to slam down when needed, but he couldn’t seem to muster it now.

Jyn reached out and grabbed his arm. “Cassian?” They were very close, but he still wasn’t looking at her.

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, breathing roughly. Jyn knew he must be in pain, but she didn’t know what type of pain. And it must be bad, because he couldn’t hide it from her, either. “On Porta, I was running, and it was night, and the street had a lot of blast craters, and I stepped in one. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but…”

“Why didn’t you go to medical?”

“And say what? I stepped wrong? It sounds stupid. There are many people with real injuries.”

“Come on,” she said, pulling at his arm gently. He looked forlornly at his bed. When she pulled a bit harder, he stumbled, and Jyn, feeling horrible, quickly placed herself at his side, letting him lean on her for support. They had done all of this before, and Jyn thought he might have aggravated an injury he picked up on Scarif. Chirrut had openly wondered if he should be sent out by the Rebellion so soon, if his wounds had healed properly.

She guided him back the way they had come, to where their friends were still in the hanger. Bodhi was the first to spot them, and came over, asking “What’s wrong?”

“Cassian’s back is hurting him.”

“You want to take him to medical?”

Jyn shook her head. “Not on base. The medical cruiser.”

Bodhi, looking at Cassian and noting his uncharacteristic silence, immediately went to get both Luke and a ship.

On board the cruiser, the medical droids took in Cassian immediately, running scans and making him more comfortable. As the lines disappeared around his face, Jyn realized how much pain he must have been in for awhile. The medics didn’t try to get her to leave him, which was good because she wasn’t going to do that, though being there let her pick up on their worried silences.

He needed rest, they told her, and time in a bacta tank to heal. His back injury was a combination of many things, the fall on Scarif, the aggravation on Porta, he had been hit in the back at some point recently and had a nasty bruise - there was quite a list. Jyn wondered how he managed to pick up so many injuries and why he had tolerated the pain for so long.

The droids planned to keep him on the medical cruiser for at least a week. Jyn had every intention of staying with him. She didn’t know what she would do if she got orders that contradicted her intentions. She didn’t care to plan that far into the future.

Cassian spent his first day in treatment and his second mostly sleeping. As the dark circles and lines disappeared, he started to look more his age.

The third day, the droids wanted him up and moving around, a monitor running down his back. The huge medical ship offered plenty of places to explore, even if many of them weren’t the types of places one would normally visit. There were various types of long term treatment facilities, but there was also a nursery. One part contained vast storage for medical supplies, another a medicinal garden, arranged so those recuperating on the ship could enjoy it. Everything provided a contrast to the frantic activity and bone-chilling cold of the base on Hoth.

At the end of the day, the droids seemed happy with his progress, and promised the next day would be filled with conditioning exercises. Cassian didn’t look thrilled at the prospect, and Jyn couldn’t blame him, but she could promise him that she would be with him.

“They’re not letting you go back if you’re still in pain,” Jyn told him later. The droids had thoughtfully provided a bed for her in his room.

“Neither are you,” he said, looking at her. He was tired, but it was a good sort of tired, that comes with being busy, but not being overworked or constantly under pressure.

“Why would you want me to?” She had gathered he was accepting this treatment because he felt he didn’t have any other choice, but why he would refuse it she was still at a loss to understand. “Would you want me to be in pain?”

“No. No, Jyn, you don’t deserve-”

“Cassian,” she said. “You don’t deserve to be in pain.”

He flinched and closed his eyes. She pushed him back, gently, making room for herself on his bed, lying down next to him. She kept her hand on his chest, grabbing at the material there. He did deserve to be treated, and she would stay with him until he understood that.

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking for another fic I had started and found this, it was almost complete, I don't know why I didn't finish it earlier. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am gretamaya on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
